emotion
by bloodstain5
Summary: the thoughts running through Hideki’s mind as he hears about who Chi really was, and the emotions running through Ms. Hibiya’s heart as she tells her sad story and


Disclaimer: I do not own Chobits, it is the property of Clamp and Mad House, but I down this fic, in case you're wondering.  
  
Summary: the thoughts running through Hideki's mind as he hears about who Chi really was, and the emotions running through Ms. Hibiya's heart as she tells her sad story and breaks her promise.  
  
His heart beat in his throat as he heard Ms. Hibiya reveal the truth to him. He couldn't believe all that was being thrown at him; it was like getting hit in the face with a brick. It's painful and shocking, and you don't understand why it was thrown at you. This was kind of what Hideki was feeling like as he learned who Chi really was.  
  
He remembered all the things that he and Chi had been through together during the past few months since he found her. Him teaching her words, how to use the words, that undressing in front of the landlady wasn't a thing she wanted to get into. He smiled at the memory of Chi smiling at him childishly, and saying everything in third person, like "Chi doesn't understand", or "Chi wants to get a job". His smile faltered as he continued listening to Ms. Hibiya speak. Memory, he wondered how scary it would feel to know that once you went to sleep, you wouldn't remember anything about who you were and who your family was. Was Chi scared when she decided she would give up her memory for her sister?  
  
Another question struck Hideki's already confused mind. Could she be afraid? After all, she wasn't living, she was just a machine, couldn't that emotion just be deleted if he wanted it to be? He looked at Ms. Hibiya with pity as the tears freely ran down her cheeks. He heard her choke back a sob or two while telling Hideki about her "family", and couldn't help but wonder how Ms. Hibiya felt about all of this.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ms. Hibiya took a deep breath and placed the helmet over her head and began to tell Hideki about her "family". She felt a tight know form in her chest as she talked about her first child Freya. She had loved that girl more than anything in the world, save her husband. She told Hideki that Freya was in fact the older of the two Chobits. She smiled sadly as she remembered when she had first laid eyes upon her darling first. She had been overcome with excitement when Freya had lifted her head and looked at her. How overcome with happiness she was when the first thing out of Freya's mouth was "Mommy".  
  
She activated a video her husband had filmed of her and Freya. Freya kept trying to make her smile. "Don't be shy Mommy! Smile for Daddy!" "I like Mommy when she's smiling the best! I'll watch it over and over!", the words echoed over and over inside her head. They refused to be forgotten. She was then overcome with a wave of grief as she remembered what happened to her beloved Freya. She refused to let the tears fall, she had to continue the story to Hideki.  
  
She explained about Freya's sudden wave of depression and how that was why Chi, or Elda then was created. She remembered the same wave of emotion she received when she first laid eyes on her Elda. She looked heavenly when she was first created. When she had first seen the wings protruding out of Elda's back, she had known that Elda would make Freya happy, which in return, had made her happy.  
  
Her tone of voice suddenly changed from serious to monotone as she told Hideki about Freya's "someone just for her". She felt so horrible that she hadn't noticed what was wrong until it was far past helping it, she had felt like such a horrible mother. And not only that, but she felt helpless, all she could do was watch her first daughter slowly die, to her it had felt like Freya had died.  
  
She couldn't hold the tears in any longer as she remembered that fateful day she lost both of her beloved daughters in one night. She remembered how much Elda's words had touched her. She was giving everything up, just to save her sister's heart. She had taken in two hearts because she knew that Freya, deep down, didn't want to die, to forget all of her precious memories about her Daddy and Mommy, but especially her Daddy. Elda knew all of this, and had sacrificed her memories so that Freya may continue living inside her.  
  
She also remembered how much she hadn't cared at that particular moment what Elda was saying. She was loosing her to beloved, precious, beautiful daughters, one to grief, and the other to pure love for the other. She would never forget the day they had to leave her out in the trash to be picked up by only God knew whom. She was just so thankful that the loving hands of Hideki had taken her in, but she had to know. She had to know how Hideki felt about Elda. no, that is no longer her name, she had to know how Hideki really felt about Chi. And she would soon find out that Hideki's feelings for her were true.  
  
***So? How'd you like it? Bad? Good? Please proceed to the little review button to your left!! | | | |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| 


End file.
